This invention relates to a Cartesian robot and more particularly to a three-axis Cartesian robot.
Many types of robotic designs have been previously provided but they all suffer from one or more shortcomings. To the best of applicant's knowledge, the prior Cartesian robot devices required one drive motor for each axis of movement.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a three-axis Cartesian robot design.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a three-axis Cartesian robot requiring only one axis of drive motion for the three axes of movement.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a three-axis Cartesian robot which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.